stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Enterprise Flashed
Enterprise: Flashed is a flash animation parody of created by Chad Troftgruben. History The first Enterprise: Flashed episode, "Cancelled", was released on March 17, 2005 close to a month after the announcement that UPN and Paramount had cancelled Star Trek: Enterprise. That episode and the following "Cancelled: Part 2" (released April 2) were warmly received on the TrekUnited forums, which later became the cartoon's primary fan base. During the grand anticipation of "Cancelled: Part 3", Troftgruben released "The Leslie Moonves Incident". The day of the release, a moderator of TrekUnited was telling people that he had a "surprise" that night. Unfortunately, some took the news of a "surprise" as the possible news that Paramount was going to announce a fifth season of Enterprise and were slightly disappointed when it turned out to be the release of a new Enterprise: Flashed cartoon. The episode was well-received nonetheless and people were wildly excited for "Cancelled: Part 3". After nearly a month, the episode was released and the fans rejoiced. An attempt to join all three of the episodes into one continuous file was abandoned by Troftgruben on June 18, 2005. On May 26, 2005, Troftgruben announced the beginning of work on Special Episode 2, "Moonves vs. Brazeal". The idea of site icon Tim Brazeal, the founder of the "TrekFansUnited" effort to bring back Enterprise, pitted against the site enemy Leslie Moonves (blamed by Enterprise cast regulars for the cancellation of Enterprise), got many excited. The excitement grew when on June 5, 2005 Trofgruben announced that he would be accepting pictures of forum members to be "flashed" and appear in the cartoon. Dozens of members sent in pictures in anticipation of seeing themselves "flashed". After numerous posts of screenshots and other teasers, the community was treated to the episode on August 25, 2005. Voicework was done by Tim and Jane Brazeal, who were featured as the main protagonists in the story. The episode was again well-received, partially due to references both to the rivalry between TrekFansUnited and Leslie Moonves and the now dormant rivalry between TrekFansUnited and StarTrek.com. It is arguably the most popular of the episodes so far. On Spetember 25, 2005, Troftgruben announced to the TrekFansUnited forum that he would be taking time off from working on Episode 4 and that there would be a short hiatus. Members of TrekFansUnited understood and patiently awaited the release of Episode 4. Finally, on December 23, 3005, "These are the Voyages?" was released as a parody of the real ''Enterprise'' series finale. Unlike the real one widely despised for the most part on TrekFansUnited, "TATV?" was well-received as commenting on various aspects of the finale in humorous ways. Today, Troftgruben is working on Episodes 5 and 6, "Trek Wars" and "Trek Wars 2". There is no current release date, as he is also busy with other projects, such as Batguy Starts. Episodes Regular episodes #"Cancelled" (03/17/05) #"Cancelled Part 2" (04/02/05) #"Cancelled Part 3" (05/11/05) #"These are the Voyages?" (12/13/05) Special episodes #"The Leslie Moonves Incident" (04/19/05) #"Moonves vs. Brazeal" 08/25/05 Upcoming episodes *"Trek Wars" *"Trek Wars Part 2" Cast/Crew Production *Chad Troftgruben (Director, Producer, Animation) Voices *Chad Troftgruben (Captain Archer, Lieutenant Reed, Admiral Janeway, Captain Picard, and Captain Kirk) *Tami Troftgruben (T'pol epsiode 1 and Voice on Intercom) *Josh Nichols (Commander T'pol after episode 1 and Wesley Crusher) *Ben Harmer (Commander Riker, Commander Tucker and Doctor Phlox) *Brittany Pelling (Ensign Sato) *Brandon Pelling (Ensign Mayweather and the Admiral) External link *[http://lilredheadstudios.com/content/view/570/56/ Lilredhead Productions - Enterprise: Flashed]